Left 4 Dead 3
by wolveyflinch
Summary: The four surviviors, Keith, Elizebeth, Jordy and Charlie must make their way out of savannah. Each with a goal at th end and each wanting to find something they've lost. "Im coming to find ya...ellis..." -keith
1. Introduction

Introduction: Left 4 Dead 3

The zombie apocalypse had hit a month or two ago and after being separated from his best friend Keith teamed up with four, unique individuals. There was Elizabeth or Lizzy as he ha started calling her, she was looking for her ex-husband, as he owed her a lot of money, before the infection broke out. There was the ten year old Jordy, who had seen first hand how the infection spread as it had infected his parents and last but not least there was Charlie. An older gentleman who owned the fishing shop on Keith's street.

Keith pulled himself off the blood stained couch that he was lying on and strolled over to Lizzy who was studying a map.

"Whatcha up to Lizzy?" Keith asked looking over her shoulder and down onto the map. Lizzy sighed. "I'm mapping our location Keith" she replied. Keith raised his eyebrows. "Oh...right...cool..." He said honestly having no interest. Keith was a bit taller than Lizzy. He wore dark blue, sleeveless overalls with his name on them and a red tshirt. His hair was a gingery colour and tied around it was a blue bandana with a white and red baseball cap put backwards on his head. His eyes were brown and he had a small beard on the end of his chin. His arms were tattooed and around his waist was a brown tool belt holding different types of weapons and bandages.

Keith studied the brunette. Se was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. She was a mystery to him. He turned towards the ten year old Jordy who was asleep on the couch. He had short black hair and was wearing a blue hoody and brown trousers which always reminded Keith of a mini hunter. The red head wandered into the kitchen of the safe house and wondered when Charlie would be back with supplies. He knew he should have gone with him.

There was a sudden knock on the door which made the red head jump. "Who is it?" He joked.

"Open the door Keith," Charlie's voice shouted. Keith chuckled and opened the door. "Hello..." He said grinning and let the older man inside. Charlie put guns on the table an fresh ammo. He also had some food. Jordy was awake and running over to the table, grabbing the pair of dual pistols before Keith.

"Awwww..." Keith Moaned and took a shot gun. "I wanted those."

Jordy laughed at Keith. Lizzy took a machine gun and so did Charlie.

"Ready to move?" Charlie asked. Jordy nodded and Lizzy just sighed.

"I'm coming to find ya...Ellis..." Keith said with a smile and loaded the shot gun.


	2. The New Infected

Episode 1: The New Infected

"Keith, get down!" Charlie called as he through a pipe bomb at the hoard of zombies. Keith ducked out of the way as the bomb exploded. He stood up quickly and fired.

"We've got a boomer," Lizzy called from on top of a red Audi. Jordy shot the boomer and it exploded getting bile all over Lizzy.

"Got bile on my suit...thank you Jordy..." She shouted, not angry just annoyed.

"Sorry..." The ten year old replied, shooting another few zombies. Keith slung the fire axe off his back and hacked his way through a few zombies before shooting a few more with his hand gun. Suddenly something slimy wrapped around his waist.

"Shit..." He shouted falling forward and being dragged back towards the Smoker.

"Keith!" Charlie shouted running over and picking up Keith's fallen fire axe. He brought it down on the red, pulsating tongue severing it and letting Keith free. Lizzy shot the smoker in the head. Keith groaned and tore the tongue from him. "Uhhh..." He moaned. Charlie helped Keith to his feet and handed him back the axe.

"Be more careful buddy," Charlie said with a smirk and walked over to Lizzy.

"Buddy..." keith said to himself. It made him think of Ellis. He wondered where his best bud was at. They all looked around at the massacred zombies.

"Well, that's a break for now," Jordy said smiling. "Right..." Charlie nodded.

"For now kiddo," he told the ten year old. Keith sat down against the red Audi.

"Will it ever end?" He asked. Lizzy shrugged. They had been fighting for almost a month now. He wondered when it would end and when he could see Ellis again. Keith closed his eyes for a moment. He just wanted to sleep. Just for a moment.

"Keith...Keith..." He heard Charlie's voice shout. But he was to happy with his eyes shut.

Lizzy ran over to Charlie with a bottle of water.

"Pour it there..." Charlie instructed pointing to where the tongue had burned Keith's side. It looked bad. The skin was raw red and peeling away to reveal the muscle underneath.

"Is he infected," Jordy asked worried. He didn't want to loose more people to the infection and he had become close to the mechanic. He was like an older brother.

"Nah, he'll be fine Jordy," Charlie reassured. Jordy nodded and sat down. Charlie exchange a worried look with Lizzy. The infected were evolving. The Smokers tongue never used to have this type of affect.

"Is it poison?" Lizzy asked quietly. Charlie nodded.

"The infected are growing stronger," Charlie told her. Lizzy frowned and looked back at Keith. They had cleaned the wound. The just hope that was enough.

It wasn't until all the others had fallen asleep that Keith woke up.

"Ellis..Ellis!" He half shouted. Bolting upright and then wincing. He looked at his wound. Now wrapped in white bandages. He smiled. He pulled himself up and looked around. They had all fallen asleep inside one of the many houses. Keith sighed. "Nobody on watch...I thought you knew better Charlie," he said and went to the window. It was there he spotted it. A new infected.

"Shit..." He muttered. "GUYS!" He shouted. The others woke up and looked up at him.

"Keith..." They said. He just pointed out the window at a female infected moving back and forth. She seemed pregnant.

"What is that..." Lizzy asked shocked and walked to the window.

"A new infected..." Charlie said also walking to the window. Jordy suddenly screamed and the others spun on there heels to look at a tall slender infected with long arms and razor claws. It moved like lightening and was on top of Jordy. Keith reacted the fastest and grabbed his shot gun. He fired. The bullet piercing the infected. The noise of the gun attracted a hoard. Keith swore and grabbed his gun. He looked outside at the hoard. Noticing one infected hovering over the rest. It was covered in bandages and its blood dripped onto the ground. New infected...this wasn't good.


	3. How do they compare?

Episode 2: How do they compare?

The group, led by Charlie, ran outside to confront the hoard and their new editions.

"Lizzy, take out the widow..." Keith said. Smiling at the name. Lizzy rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant but the names really didn't matter to her. She started shooting random zombies, heading for the widow. Charlie began to hack his way through zombies also but bother Jordy and Keith realised straight away. The infected weren't dying. The mummy like infected glowed an the fallen infected got back up again, headless or other wise.

"Puppet master..." Jordy said. Keith smiled.

"That's not bad..." He said smiling and started towards the 'puppet master.'

Jordy started shooting. Keeping the zombies away from him and Keith. The puppet master was slow. It actually started to run away from Keith but the mechanic just pursued it. Keith raised his axe and swung it at the puppet master. Chopping its head clean off. All the resurrected zombies collapsed. Keith landed on his feet and brought the axe up into another zombies face. He grinned and fired his gun at a few heads. He stopped when he heard Lizzy scream. "Lizzy!" He heard Charlie shout. Lizzy was covered in a green goo, similar to boomer vile but a lot stickier. Keith ran to her and took her arms and pulled her out. The widow groaned and more of the goo spurted towards them from her stomach. Keith pushed Lizzy out of the way. The goo hit Charlie, sticking him to the ground. Zombies began to attack him but Jordy aimed and fired. Knocking some of the zombies from Charlie. Keith fired at the widow but she seemed immune to the bullets. He frowned and picked up his axe and ran at the widow. Lizzy frowned.

"Keith wait!" She shouted but the mechanic had already swung. The axe hit the widow and it exploded sending Keith flying backwards. The explosion was a lot more violent then that of a boomer. Keith shook his head and pulled himself up. Jordy had taken care of the few zombies that had surrounded Charlie and was now helping the older man out of the goo. Keith shook his head. That had really hurt. Lizzy ran over to Keith. "Are you alright?" She asked. Keith nodded. "I'm fine..." He replied checking his body. Lizzy nodded.

After they had patched up their wounds and reloaded their guns the group started to move on. Towards their unknown destination. Each hoping they could find something at the end of the path they had chosen to take. Keith looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise, signalling the start of another day on the long road to freedom.

"Wait for me Ellis...ill see ya soon bud."


	4. The Message on the wall

Episode 3: messages on walls.

Lizzy was backed up against the wall. Infected attack her left right and centre.

"Charlie!" She roared. Charlie fired at some of the infected. Trying to get them off Lizzy. Keith chopped the heads off the remaining few. Jordy ran over. "There's a widow..." He said. The boy was almost in tears. A zombie had slashed his arm.

"You alright kid?" Keith asked him. Jordy nodded, swallowing back the tears.

"Lets take care of the widow so," Keith said smiling. The two had become very close. Keith saw him as a little brother ad he didn't like to see the young kid upset for any reason. Since the first widow the survivors had thought of a better way of taking them out. Keith took out a pipe bomb the he had found in a library and tossed it to where the widow was. Jordy counted down from three on his fingers and when he hit zero the bomb exploded. Sending widow everywhere. Keith smiled and Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Come on boys lets not get a head of ourselves" they said walking into a safe room. Keith immediately took the couch. Longing for a good night sleep. It was then he noticed a message on the wall. He read it ouloud.

"Dear Keith, how's ma buddy doin? Nick keeps sayin you all gone and died on me..."

"Nick..." Lizzy interrupted. Never admitting it but she still loved the gambler. Keith continued;

"...but I'm sure you still alive. You wouldn't go leaving me now would ya. Goin to kill all sons of bitches. See ya soon...your buddy Ellis..."

Keith could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes but he wiped them away and coughed. The red head pulled himself up and made his way over to the ammo that Charlie had found. He loaded his guns and took some extra shells for the shot gun. Lizzy stared at the wall. Nick was with Keith's friend. Again, she would never admit it but she still loved him and she missed him dearly.

"Oh nick..." She said sighing. The gambler had run off after her father had threatened to kill him for borrowing money, stolen money that was. Lizzy wiped away a tear and smiled at the young Jordy who was looking at her. Lizzy walked over to Keith.

"Do you think they're alive?" She asked him. Keith didn't look at her.

"Ellis ain't dead...and if your fella is with him he ain't dead neither," Keith told her. "So don't worry, we'll catch them up." Keith smiled at her and slipped off the top of his overalls. Lizzy looked at the bull shifters design on his red tshirt. She noticed bleeding on Keith's side. The red head took off his top and began to clean his wound and dress it. Lizzy noticed the scars on his body.

"What are those from?" She asked. Keith looked at his scars.

"Most of em are three degree burns...a fire...Ellis's fault" Keith said smiling.

"You must be close to Ellis huh?" She asked. Keith just nodded in response. "Why weren't you with him? When the out break began I mean." She continued. Keith looked at her.

"Just...got separated I suppose..." He lied and pulled back on his shirt and walked away. He pulled back up his overalls. Why he kept them on was beyond any of the others.

"Are we ready to move?" Charlie asked. The others didn't know much about Charlie he was a mystery to them and didn't talk much. Keith nodded to Charlie's question. Jordy opened the safe house door and the survivors ran out. Keith an Lizzy were more determined to find Ellis and Nick.

Jordy was being awfully silent towards Keith lately and the red head couldn't help but wonder why. Had he done something to upset the young boy? As they walked Keith gave Jordy a friendly nudge but the boy recoiled and gave the southern born a cold stare. Keith stared utterly confuse as the boy went to walk with Charlie. The red head couldn't comprehend why Jordy was acting the way he was.

"Is everything alright?" Lizzy asked Keith, noticing his confused look.

"Did I say something wrong to him?" The mechanic replied. Lizzy shrugged.

"Maybe he's jealous..." Lizzy suggested.

"Jealous?" Keith repeated. Lizzy nodded but Keith only looked more confused then before.

"Of Ellis!" She said slapping he overall wearing idiot on the head. Keith made the 'ohhh' face.

"What should I do so?" He asked curiously.

"Your call overalls," she said walking up to where Jordy and Charlie were.

"Overalls..." Keith repeated frowning at the nick name.

As the survivors advanced Charlie was beginning to notice the lack of infected.

"Where are they?" Charlie said to the others. Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

"How about we don't question it..." She replied. "Pretend it's The Lord giving us our path to salvation." What Lizzy was funny to Keith because all of them had pretty much given up god. Jordy looked at Keith. Noticing him smirking.

"What's so funny..." Jordy suddenly shouted. Keith raised an eyebrow at his sudden out burst. "Maybe...maybe there is a god! It's probably the only thing keeping your stupid friend alive!" He roared and ran off. Disappearing into the dilapidated town.

"JORDY!" Keith shouted and ran after him. Leaving Lizzy with Charlie.

Keith wandered around the town. The buildings were literally crumbling to pieces. Cars were burning and Keith could smell the smoke drifting out from a nearby burning building.

"Jordy!" He called. Shouting probably wasn't the smartest move. Keith heard a groan from behind him and he turned and fired. Killing the zombie instantly. The shot attracted more.

"Shit..." The mechanic muttered and made a run for it. The hoard chased him. Each zombie wanting to devour his flesh. He heard Jordy scream in terror. "Jordy!" Keith shouted and took his last pipe bomb out. He through it back. The zombies exploded sending body parts everywhere. Keith continued to run. "Jordy!" He called again and again. He finally spotted the boy. He was wrapped in the corrosive tongue of the smoker. Keith stepped on a car ad raised his fire axe, he swung it against the tongue severing it and letting Jordy free. Keith fired twice at the smoker. He grabbed the ten year old and ran. Trying his best not to breathe in the toxic smoke.

When they were in the clear Keith unraveled the tongue from around Jordy and looked at the boys wound. "Don't you every run off on me again. Ye hear..." The red head told him. The boy just nodded as Keith wrapped the wound with bandages.

"I just...I know your going to leave me..eventually..." Jordy finally said to Keith. The mechanic looked at Jordy.

"I ain't never goin to leave bud...okay..." He said with a smile.

"But what about Ellis. Your going to wanna hang out with him right...and I'll have nobody..." Jordy said. Keith took his cap off and put on the boys head.

"Listen buddy...you can stay with me...for as long as this thing goes on for and when it's ended. It's your choice got it..." Keith told him. Jordy just nodded and turned the hat around backwards, the way Keith wore it.


	5. The Gambler

Episode 4: The gambler

Keith collapsed face down onto the couch as soon as they got to the safe room. Letting out a sigh of relief as he hit the couch. "Oh my god it's so good to lie down," he said, his voice muffled by the couch. Jordy laughed at the red head. The other two ignored Keith completely and searched the safe room. "Hey...Keith..." Jordy piped. Keith looked towards the ten year old with a raised eyebrow. Jordy was still wearing the baseball cap Keith had given him. "You know when Lizzy and I found ya...you had written on those walls that you were going to die...did you really believe that?" Jordy stared at Keith as he waited for the older guy to answer. Keith thought for a moment. His mind went back to when they had found him. He had given up all hope. He just wanted it all to end. Keith nodded.

"I thought I was done for Jordy...I really did...I..." He started, but was interrupted by a loud thud.

"Charlie!" Lizzy exclaimed and ran to the mans aid. Charlie was breathing but he wasn't moving.

"What happened" Keith asked. Jordy suddenly grabbed a small worm from Charlie's neck. It bit Jordy and the boy flung it aside. Keith shot it quickly.

"What was that?" Jordy asked.

"Quickly turn him around!" Keith exclaimed. Lizzy turned him around and to their horror all over his body were dozens of black and red worms no they were leaches. "We have to get them off!" Keith said and began tearing the leaches off Charlie. And throwing them aside. Lizzy shot each one.

"What are they!" Jordy asked fractionally.

"A new type of zombie..." Keith hissed pointing out the window. There was a tall dark figure. Red and black goop oozed from its body. It had no eyes but it opened its mouth to reveal hundreds of small, razor sharp teeth.

"The leacher..." Keith said and loaded his gun.

The leacher began to move, forward. It made no sound apart from the faint squelching of the grotesque goo that oozed from its body. Keith glared at it and opened the window and fired. The bullet hit the leacher in the head but it seemed to absorb it into its body. Keith frowned and howled in pain as something sharp shot through his shoulder. He looked down at his bullet in the floor beside him, his bullet! It was the exact one he fired. Keith gripped his shoulder. It was pouring blood and it throbbed painfully. He stopped Lizzy from shooting by grabbing her gun.

"No stop...our bullets won't work it seems to be able to fire them back at us," the red head told her. Jordy frowned at the blood trickling down Keith's arm.

The leacher advanced towards them. The black ooz seeping between the cracks in the road. It howled like a banshee and swayed menacingly. The four survivors had no pipe bombs. Keith pulled out his fire axe. "I'll deal with it..." He said going towards the door. He looked at Charlie's unconscious body. Keith felt the grip of small hands. He looked down at Jordy.

"We're coming with you," the boy said taking up a baseball bat. Lizzy picked up her crowbar.

"Exactly," the business woman said. Keith smiled and raised his axe.

"Let's kill that bitch..." He shouted and opened the door. The four of them ran towards the leacher. Keith leading with his axe out in front. He swung it towards the gooey fiend who just stood there and took it. It got stuck in the zombies oozy body. The leacher began to absorb the axe. Taking Keith with it.

"Keith!" Jordy shouted as Keith's arm began to sink into the black goo. Keith howled in pain. It burned into his skin. Lizzy grabbed Keith's free hand and pulled him away from the leacher. Jordy watched. Too petrified to move a muscle. Keith fell backwards on top of Lizzy. The leacher howled and started towards them slowly.

"Run!" Lizzy shouted and the trio turned and ran. Keith's hat blew off the young boys head. When they got back Jordy wasn't there.

"Jordy..." Keith said ignoring the horrible pain in his right arm he looked back at the leacher. There he was. Jordy was running back to get the hat.

"Jordy!" Keith shouted he burst from the safe house for the second time and ran for the boy. He wasn't going to make it. Something was thrown at the leacher from above. It stuck to the leacher's head. The zombie stopped and tried to remove it. Keith grabbed the ten year old and ran just as the pipe bomb exploded, killing the leacher. The pair flew backwards slightly. Keith protecting Jordy with his body. He looked up at at the roof where the pipe bomb had been thrown. A tall figure in a white suit and blue shirt looked down at him. Keith frowned as he looked up at the man. Jordy clung to Keith. Not wanting to let the man go. Lizzy walked out and followed Keith's gaze.

"Nick..." She said. The man in the white suit started to make his way down. He walked over looking at the trio.

"Elizabeth...what a surprise" he said, his voice trembled slightly. Keith raised an eyebrow. Was this lizzy's ex. Lizzy slapped Nick all of a sudden.

"Yup..." was all Keith said and then awed when the woman threw her arms around nicks neck.

"I thought you were dead i was worried...You owe me money," she said gruffly.

"About that..." Nick started but Jordy called them. They rushed inside and looked at Charlie. His body was decomposing. Nicks eyes widened.

"He's going to turn," the gambler said taking out a hand gun.

"Hey..." Keith shouted stepping in between nick and Charlie. Charlie's eyes had turned yellow and he was groaning and moaning like he was in agonising pain.

"Keith there isn't a cure..." Lizzy told the red head. "He's not Charlie anymore."

Nick raised an eyebrow at the mention of Keith's name but said nothing.

"But still..." Keith replied and suddenly a shot fired. Keith winced but turned around to see Jordy had fired a shot into Charlie's head.

"Smart kid," Nick said holstering his gun. Keith looked at Charlie's now dead body.

"But...he..." Keith started but he couldn't quite get the words out there. He closed Charlie's eyes and looked at the others.

"So I'm sorry for your loss and all but we really need to get going..." Nick told them. Keith looked up at the gambler.

"Don't start giving orders a friend of ours just died!" Keith hissed angrily. Nick wasn't listening. He was staring at Keith's baseball hat.

"That hat..." Nick said and looked at Keith's overalls. "Oh dear lord I'm such and idiot!" He shouted slapping himself lightly in the forehead.

"He's lost it..." Lizzy started. "..again." Nick looked at her sharply when she finished her sentence.

"You're Keith, right...please tell me I'm right..." Nick said. Keith blinked. How the hell did this man know his name.

"How did you...do I..." the mechanic couldn't quite get the words out.

"I know Ellis..." Nick told the red head making everything click into place. Keith made an oh face.

"Ellis is alive right!" Keith said getting excited.

"Well , I'm not sure...I got separated from them a while back near the swamp...I haven't heard anything from my group since..." Nick told him. Keith nodded.

"He's alive, I know he is. And in coming to find him!"


End file.
